


Unwanted Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Living, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hector, Hector. My amigo. We make an incredible team, you know?”Ernesto may not be the better musician, but, unfortunately for Hector, he is the better blackmailer.





	Unwanted Kiss

Ernesto knew that he and Hector were nothing without each other, but he was beginning to grow tired of continually trying and failing to convince his friend of the same.  
“You can’t just go without me.”  
“You said you didn’t want to go.”  
“I don’t want either of us to go.”  
“But it’ll be fun.”  
“And just how were you planning in coming back, hmm? You’ll be out of money by the time the festival is over. You’ll starve.”  
Hector sighed patiently, clicking open his suitcase. “Nesto...”  
Ernesto put a hand on him, reasoning with him pointlessly. “But if you stay here with me, my money will continue to take care of us both.”  
“You mean your parents’ money.”  
“Then, when we’re rich and famous in a few years, you can attend all the festivals you like, even the ones in Europe.”  
“But this festival is happening now. I can’t miss it. We’re still young, Nesto. We can’t always wait for tomorrow.” He smiled. “You know, you could still come with me.”  
“I’m telling you, we can’t. We’re this close to really getting somewhere. Someone will offer us a contract we can’t refuse, and then we’ll be swimming in money.”  
“Money’s not all that’s important.” Hector shrugged Ernesto’s hand off. “Music is my life, Nesto. I have to attend this festival. I just have to. You could never understand- this is all just a career to you.”  
“Amigo, you wound me.”  
“I know you work hard to learn the things I teach you, and your skills have truly come a long way. But your passion...” He faltered, visibly struggling. “Sometimes I just don’t think it’s there.”  
“Yours is enough for both of us.” Ernesto seized Hector’s arms. “Hector, Hector. My amigo. We make an incredible team, you know?”  
Hector scowled, rolling his eyes. “Here we go again.”  
“We can’t afford to split up. Don’t go. We’re so close.”  
“Nesto.” Hector didn’t know what to reply. He wanted so badly to go- why did it have to mean that much to Ernesto? “You’re overreacting. It’s just one little festival. And I’m performing. People will love me. Isn’t that what you want? Recognition? Popularity?”  
“Not there.”  
“Why not there?”  
“Those people don’t matter. You think they have any money? They’re all just poors and nobodies, like you.”  
Hector shoved him off, his face hardening. “What?”  
Realizing too late what he’d said, Ernesto came towards him, hands outstretched in apology. “You know what I mean!”  
“I certainly don’t. And I’m going. That’s final.”  
“Hector, Hector!” Ernesto reached for his partner again only to be shoved away.  
“Get off.”  
“Hector-”  
“I said get off!”  
Undeterred, Ernesto backed him into a corner. Disregarding that look in his eyes, all confused and frightened, he closed his hand around his elbow.  
“Don’t you understand? We both have to stay.”  
“What are you doing?” Hector’s voice tremored with alarm; he tried to twist away, but Ernesto, who had always been the stronger one, had a grip like a vise.  
“I can’t let you ruin everything. All it takes is one slip up like this and we’re never going to succeed. Then that wife of yours- Imelda. She’ll end up with a loser for a husband and then your child will suffer shame and hunger-”  
“Let me go!”  
“- is that what you want?”  
“Let go of me!”  
Ernesto gripped Hector’s arm with both hands and squeezed. “When will you learn to listen? You think I don’t matter just because you’re the better musician? Well, I bring the money to this partnership. My say is just as important as yours. And I say you’re staying.”  
They were chest to chest, so close together. There was no escape for Hector and he knew it. For a few moments, all they did was look at each other, but, confident he’d gotten his way, Ernesto would have been content to wait forever.  
“Okay? Hey- look at me.” One hand went to Hector’s face, tilting it so their eyes met. “Okay?”  
Hector said nothing, his eyes burning with injustice. In the end, he nodded. Satisfied, Ernesto patted his cheek.  
“You’ll see. This is for the best. I love you, Hector. I would never hurt you.”  
Hector said nothing.  
“What? Are you gonna be mad at me now?” Ernesto kissed Hector’s chin, but Hector jerked his head away.  
“Don’t you touch me, jerk.”  
“Ah ah ah, in case you’re forgetting. If you’re not good, I’ll tell your wife about us.”  
“No, please.” Hector was broken, defeated. He should have known he was going to lose from the start. “You know I’ll do anything.”  
“Oh, Hector.” Smiling, Ernesto kissed Hector’s cheekbone, then his mouth. “My amigo. I know.”


End file.
